


Eyes of Green

by GoodCompany (orphan_account)



Series: We can do the tango just for two [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brian, Dom/sub Undertones, Filthy, I'm Not Ashamed, Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodCompany
Summary: He can’t exactly stop Freddie doing it and he’s pretty sure that Roger knows that, but, he also really doesn’t want to stop him doing it either. The reason being, that the more Freddie simulates sex with him during a gig the more jealous Roger gets and the hotter the actual sex is after a show.So, if anything, he wants Freddie to do it more.A lot more.





	Eyes of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Erm... yeah. So this is basically just smut. There's no plot, or there's the loosest of vehicles for this complete and utter filth fest. 
> 
> I feel like I should apologise for this, but I won't, (except the ending that bit's rubbish), because you read the tags and you're here, so I figure you want this dirty little fic. 
> 
> So have at it.

Brian knows how it makes Roger feel. 

Brian knows that it makes him rage a little inside, knows that it kills him that he can’t be the one grinding on him on stage, and he knows that Roger wants to be the one sliding down his legs as he nails a solo.

He can’t exactly stop Freddie doing it and he’s pretty sure that Roger knows that, but, he also really doesn’t want to stop him doing it either. The reason being, that the more Freddie simulates sex with him during a gig the more jealous Roger gets and the hotter the actual sex is after a show.

So, if anything, he wants Freddie to do it more. A lot more.

He grins, his fingers flying over the strings, legs wide apart as he plays furiously. Freddie is leering at him suggestively and Brian gives him the tiniest of nods, knowing that Roger will either not see it or he’ll think it’s just part of him playing. Freddie licks his lips and stalks towards him, the half mic stand sliding between his legs quickly.

Brian rolls his head back as Freddie kneels in front of him, head bobbing in time to the music, tongue flicking out between his lips as if he’s trying to lap at Brian’s fingers as they move. Somehow he catches a snarl of disapproval from Roger over the music and he smirks. He tilts his hips forward pushing the guitar closer to Freddie and the singer catches on to his meaning, rocking back on to his heels and thrusting his hips towards the guitar in time with Brian’s riffs.

It’s heady and sultry and Brian feels himself getting more and more turned on as he watches Freddie rock and roll his hips at his feet, mic stand bumping against his thighs as he moves. He steps closer to Freddie, feeling the older man bracket around his front leg with his thighs, and gyrate and grind against him.

He twists slightly, flicking a glance back to Roger, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he does. Roger is glaring at them both as he plays, sweat pouring across his skin as he moves deftly from drum to drum. The look on Roger’s face shoots straight through Brian and into his dick. He licks across where he’s been biting at his lip and winks at Roger before turning back around to face the crowd just as Freddie moves away from him to continue the song.

It carries on through the show, the few thousand people screaming every time Freddie presses his body against Brian as he plays, encouraging him to do more and more, which he does; grinding against Brian’s thigh during a solo, licking Brian’s neck, kissing his cheek and slapping his arse. Brian revels in the attention and plays the show of his life so far, cheeks blazing from laughing and smiling so much, thighs burning from the work he’s done across the stage and the ‘workout’ with Freddie. 

He’s drenched in sweat when he stumbles off stage high on the adoration of the crowd and body thrumming with the knowledge that he’s about to meet a Roger who’s jealous as fuck, and just as horny too. It’s an exhilarating thought. One that clouds his mind slightly and sets his body on fire with lust and desire. 

He’s dripping with anticipation when he reaches their shared dressing room; his body bursting with need, dick hard in his jeans. He’s almost trembling as he pushes open the door, his palm leaving a sweaty print behind on the door as it swings shut behind him.

Roger watches him as he flicks the lock over on the door, eyes dark and teeth worrying at his lip. Brian’s breath hitches in his throat, chest tightening at the sheer depth of want that Roger is conveying with a simple look. 

“Brian..” Roger drawls and takes a sip of the drink cupped in his right hand. “You don’t deserve me tonight. Not after that… show with Freddie.”

Brian can see that Roger doesn’t mean it, knows that he doesn’t. It’s in his eyes and it’s in his body language; in the way his legs are splayed wide open making sure Brian cannot miss the raging erection there and it’s in the way he’s lounging in the chair. 

He raises his eyebrows and cocks his head inquisitively, letting Roger know that he doesn’t believe him one single bit. “So, if I don’t deserve you what happens to that?” He gestures to Roger’s dick. “You’re not telling me that your hand is better than mine, or my mouth or my ass.”

Roger licks his lips slowly. “I said you don’t deserve me, not that you won’t be getting me.” 

Brian smirks. This is his favourite bedroom version of Roger. 

“You’re going to pay for making me watch you do that with him, for making me want to drag you behind my kit and fuck you senseless there and then. God Brian. It’s so fucking infuriating that he gets to grind on you and touch you out there when I can only watch.” 

Roger’s voice is dangerously low and Brian swallows down the moan that’s on the tip of his tongue. 

“You can touch me now, do what you want with me, to me.” He says, eyes fixed on Roger.

“I intend to. Come here.” Roger beckons, downing the drink and setting the glass on the floor beside his chair slowly. 

Brian steps towards him and wets his lips quickly, readying himself for whatever Roger is about to ask him to do. 

“Knees.” 

Brian smirks and drops, watching as Roger pops his jeans and wriggles his hips to free himself. He’s always loved Roger’s cock, loved the feel of it in his mouth, on his lips and he loves the taste of him, whether it’s on his tongue or down his throat. He hums in approval as Roger strokes himself slowly and then summons him to shuffle closer. 

He’s so hard in his own jeans as he licks along the underside of Roger’s cock and he digs the heel of his hand into his dick as he swirls around the head before sucking it into his mouth slowly. 

The taste of Roger is heady, and the sounds he makes as Brian swallows him down further are heavenly. He loves how vocal Roger is during sex, loves the vibrations in his throat and the moans that wrack his body. He hums softly as Roger’s body pulses and hands dip into his hair, winding into his curls tightly.

“Fuck. Your mouth is so good Bri, so fucking good. Ah, you take me so prettily.” Roger breathes out, fingers tugging at Brian’s hair sharply. 

Brian lets his teeth graze against Roger softly as he pulls back to the head, sucking sharply and then swallowing back down again, hand wrapping around the base to twist and squeeze slightly as he moves. 

“Shit shit shit.” Roger curses, hands tugging harder than before. “I’m gonna come.”

Brian flicks his eyes up to Roger and watches him as he comes, body tensing and eyes rolling back slightly. It takes all of Brian’s strength for him not to come at the sight of Roger; lips parted and wet, body shaking and a fingers winding Brian’s hair around them softly.

“So good.” Roger pants when he’s recovered slightly. “God. You look so amazing blowing me.” His hand cups Brian’s chin and pulls him in sharply for a kiss. “You better have something left in those legs of yours.” He grins.

Brian licks his lips, chasing the last of Roger’s orgasm from them and nods. _Just about_ , he thinks. His thighs are still burning and trembling from the show but he’s sure he can find something from somewhere for whatever Roger wants from him. 

“Good.” Roger’s smile widens. “I think I’d like you better if you were naked.” 

Brian stands slowly, shaking his legs out slowly once he’s upright, fingers pulling at the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head. He’s naked in a few seconds and stands in front of Roger expectantly as the younger man rakes his gaze over him hungrily.

“You’re beautiful.” He hums, reaching out to smooth a hand over Brian’s hip.

Brian closes his hand over Roger’s and curls their fingers together. “Don’t get sappy on me now Rog. Not whilst this is waiting for you.” He drags Roger’s hand to his dick and wraps Roger’s fingers around him, sighing at the brief relief he feels from the fleeting touch. 

“How are you feeling from last night?” Roger smirks, squeezing a little tighter.

Brian tugs his lip between his teeth and blinks slowly, his body beginning to overheat slightly - from a mixture of anticipation and Roger’s hand stroking him slowly. “Good. But I really think you should be naked too.”

“No.” Roger shakes his head and pats his lap. 

Brian groans and steps closer, crawling onto Roger’s lap, knees bracketing Roger’s hips tightly. It’s a tight squeeze on the armchair but they make it work somehow, Roger shuffling softly beneath him as their lips connect hotly. The kiss is searing, Brian’s lips burning red hot alongside his skin where Roger’s hands are trailing over him, teasing him and raising him higher.

He moans as Roger slips one hand round to tease along his crack and a finger over his hole carefully. He’s burning, his skin sizzling under Roger’s touch and he gasps back as Roger slips a finger inside, teasing the rim as slowly as he can, driving Brian mad with need and want.

“Ah, fuck, Roger. Please.”

“Please what?” Roger’s voice is thick and Brian can feel Roger’s dick hardening against his own. 

“More. I need more.” Brian pants, wriggling his hips to gain more friction, anything. Roger’s jeans graze against his thighs and he moans loudly. It’s maddening. 

“More what?”

“You. Fingers. Cock. Anything. Just -”

Roger silences him with another kiss and a deep thrust of his finger, slipping it inside quickly. Brian all but crumbles, body slumping forward and head tumbling onto Roger’s shoulder. It’s almost too much to take, he’s too hot, too strung out, and then he’s whimpering when Roger withdraws his finger.

“Rog.. please.” He whines, lips ghosting over Roger’s skin. 

He gasps when finally feels Roger press inside him after what feels like an age of emptiness. It’s as close to perfection as Brian can imagine; Roger fills him so well, so beautifully, he thinks that they’re just made to fit together like this. He cants his hips slowly, feeling Roger’s fingers grip into his hips, nails biting at his skin, marking him and showing the world that Brian is his, and Brian moans loudly.

It’s heaven. 

He rolls his hips slowly, cock brushing against the soft silk of Roger’s shirt. He knows that it’ll leave a mark, a smear of his arousal, but he doesn’t care, he can’t, he’s too invested in how full he feels. Roger leans back, pushing Brian upright as he moves and grins up at him.

“You look delicious.” He drawls, voice heavy once more. “I love watching you fuck yourself on me Bri, so pretty, so good.”

Brian’s eyes roll slightly as he starts to lever himself up and drop back down onto Roger slowly, his body thrumming with pleasure. “Fuck. Oh - ah, fuck Rog. I love your cock.” His hands grip into Roger’s shoulders, fingers pressing and digging, scrambling to find purchase against the slippery material. “I’m not gonna last, oh god, oh god, oh god.”

He’s falling, his body is bursting at the seams and he hears himself chant Roger’s name over and over again as he fucks himself on Roger wantonly, chasing his orgasm. He feels his thighs give out as he finally finds that perfect hit on Roger’s dick and he collapses forward, lips finding Roger’s neck as he comes over them both bonelessly. 

He stays like that for a while, Roger moving softly beneath him chasing his second of the night and he whines quietly, teeth grazing Roger’s skin. 

“Too much.” He mumbles. 

“I know.” Roger whispers, fingers biting further into Brian’s skin as he shifts one final time and shudders through his second orgasm of the night.

Brian gasps softly and buries his face into Roger as deeply as he can, almost feeling like he’s trying to crawl under his skin. Roger wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly, chest heaving against Brian’s.

“I need to move.” Brian complains, “It’s too much.”

Roger lets him move slowly, allowing him to raise up and off him gingerly. He mewls quietly as Roger slips out of him carefully and he wanders to grab some tissues from the small bathroom in their room. He swallows as he wipes himself down slowly, swiping them across his skin and then tossing them in the toilet. He hears Roger step behind him and sighs happily as he feels his arms wrap his waist, now bare chest pressing against his back carefully.

“I love you.” Roger says softly, lips brushing the shell of Brian’s ear. 

Brian leans back into him, “I love you too.” 

He really does dislike making Roger jealous, but he also really loves how Roger feels inside him when he’s been driven mad with jealousy, so the good outweighs the bad he supposes. Or the end justifies the means is more like it. 

“Hotel for round 2?” Roger asks with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear what you think? Let me know please :)
> 
> 1: My boys use protection even if I don't mention it here.  
> 2: I am somewhat ashamed really. This is likely the dirtiest thing I've written in an age - but come on.. 70s Brian and Roger... just look at them, they're stunning (yep set in the 70s I guess)  
> 3: I hope you liked it.  
> 4: Tumblr [ come say hi](http://www.bananasplit86.tumblr.com)


End file.
